I Can't Lose To You!
by Henry Inuzuka
Summary: Naruto is sick and tried of losing to Sasuke. So Naruto decides to challenge him to a race. It is not a NaruXSasu!


**Hey Everyone! Here is another Naruto Short Story. It's not a NaruXSasu. Please Review.**

"_I am sick and tired of losing to you Sasuke. You get all the girls. You're stronger than me. And I'm sick of it. There is one thing we never did and I know for sure I will win. Believe it!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and he crossed his arms._

"_You think you can beat me loser." He said with no emotions._

_No one could tell if Sasuke was happy or sad. He just seems mad all the time._

"_Yeah. You never beat me to a race."_

_Sakura punched Naruto on the back of his head._

"_That is so stupid Naruto."_

"_You're on Naruto. First one who can run around the whole village and come back here wins."_

"_What are the rules?"_

"_Rules are:_

_No jutus what so ever._

_I'll set up Kunai and we have to collect all 5 of them. Ones with "N" are yours. My has a "S"_

_Loser buys ramen for the winner and loser doesn't get any_

_And No stealing kunai's or you're disqualified._

"_Oh, Ramen. I have to win!"_

"_Sakura set up the kunai's so that we can collect them. I hope you're not too stupid to do that."_

_After Sakura set up all the kunai's. Sasuke and Naruto stood next to each other._

"_I hope you have a lot of money Sasuke because I can eat about 20 bowls of ramen."_

"_In your dreams loser. You'll have to buy me ramen and you can't get any."_

"_Ready, Set, Go!" Sakura shouted._

_Naruto and Sasuke quickly jetted away to find their kunai's. Naruto ran all over the village._

"_Find one." Naruto said. It was in a pillar right next to the ramen shop._

_Sasuke passed Naruto and he had 2 in his hand._

"_Crap, I can't let Sasuke beat me."_

_Naruto walked around the area again._

"_Find another." It was sitting next to an orange kitty._

"_Hey little kitty. I need that kunai so I can beat Sasuke ok."_

_The kitty meowed and scratched his hand._

"_Oww, you stupid fuzz ball." Naruto quickly grabbed the kunai and ran._

"_Now I have two."_

_Sasuke was running and banged into Naruto._

"_Watch it Naruto."_

"_You watch it Sasuke."_

_Sasuke picked up his kunai's. He already had 4._

"_Only two." He smirked._

"_I had to wrestle a cat for one."_

_Sasuke left leaving Naruto behind in the dust._

"_Man at this rate, I'll never win."_

_Naruto ran all around and found one, in a log._

"_Yay! Now I have 3."_

_Naruto kept looking. He searched the whole village and couldn't find the last two._

"_There, there." He cheered pulling it out of the garbage._

"_Why would Sakura put it in here? Of course, she wants Sasuke to win."_

_Naruto ran all around. He went in stores; he looked in the garbage, under rocks and still couldn't find the last one._

_He walked back to where Sakura was and Sasuke sat there with all 5 in his hands._

"_Looks like I win."_

"_That's not fair. Sakura wanted you to win so she didn't set my last kunai."_

"_Yes I did. I set all kunai's in fair places."_

"_Fine so Naruto doesn't throw a fit. I'll look for it."_

_Sasuke sat his kunai's down and ran to look for the lost kunai. Naruto looked at all of Sasuke's kunai._

"_Wait a minute. This kunai is mine." Naruto held up a kunai with an "N" on it._

"_Let me see that." Sakura looked at it._

_Sasuke came back empty handed._

"_Well I couldn't find it."_

"_Sasuke where did you find this kunai." Sakura asked._

"_I don't know."_

"_Where did you find all your kunai's?"_

"_Well, there were two in a log, two in water, and the last one was on a roof."_

"_No, I didn't set one of yours on a roof. This one is Naruto's."_

"_WHAT! Sasuke stole my kunai."_

"_No I didn't."_

"_That's why I couldn't find it."_

"_Sasuke I set your last on near the village gate."_

"_No way."_

_Naruto started to laugh._

"_Looks like I win. You stole my kunai. You broke a rule. Disqualified."_

_Sasuke growled._

_~Later that day~_

"_I want one more bowl." Naruto shouted._

"_But this is your 23 bowl."_

"_Well, you're the one buying." Naruto said laughing his head off._

"_I can't believe I lost to you."_

**The End!**

**Hope you guy's enjoy. Please Review.**


End file.
